Positron emission tomography (PET) is a superior diagnostic imaging technique in a number of important clinical areas, especially myocardial viability assessment. However this and other important PET techniques are currently relegated to a research role due to dependence upon in-hospital cyclotrons for radioisotope production with resulting high cost and potentially unresolvable regulatory issues. Proportional Technologies, Inc. (PTI) proposes to develop an automated microprocessor controlled 62Zn/62Cu generator incorporating synthesis of 62Cu-PTSM. The feasibility of such a system has been demonstrated in the Phase I project. Also, efficient radiochemical process techniques required to produce the generator economically on a daily basis will be developed. This system will be produced and supplied to three active clinical PET facilities and studies supported to establish efficacy of 62Cu-PTSM for resting myocardial perfusion imaging facilitating clinical utilization with 18F-FDG. The commercial availability of this low cost generator-produced perfusion agent along with regional distribution of 18F-FDG will make myocardial viability assessment far more widely available and economically viable. This development will set the stage for even wider applications of PET in other important areas, such as stress myocardial perfusion imaging, as well as brain and tumor perfusion studies for which 62Cu-PTSM has shown promise.